Why? Why did you have to leave me?
by 00Edward-cullen-lover00
Summary: It was torture. Pure torture. Having to live with yourself, knowing you were the reason all your family members were dead. All beacuse of you. Reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Preface-**

It was torture. Pure torture. Having to live with yourself, knowing you were the reason all your family members were dead. All beacuse of you.

Hi. My name is Bella Swan and this is my life I like to call Hell.

It all started when _He_ left me. It still hurt to think of him. But knowing that if he- as well as _Them_-were here, none of this mess would have even happened. I sighed knowing that it didn`t help to put myself through this torture to think about him. It didn`t help anything. It didn`t-can`t- change the past.

When I was human, I fell in love with a vampire. Ed-_him_. I still couldn`t say his name. Anyway, I was new to forks and not long after I settled down, me and Ed-_him_ met and fell in love. It didn`t last long. Only about six months. But it was the best six months of my life. He was everything a girl could ask for. He was a gentlemen, he was caring, he protected me, and he loved me. It didn`t hurt that he was completley gorgous.

I always knew he was to good for me. He always told me it was the other way around. Guess I had it right the first time. His final words to me always made their presense in my mind.

_I`m to good for you Bella. I`m sorry._

I winced. I hated it when i thought of the words and/or my eighteenth-my last- birthday/birthday party.

As I looked out the plane window, I saw that we weren`t far from landing. _Horray_. I got to go back to the place where it all started. _Lucky me._


	2. Chapter 2

I had decided to come back to Forks so I could come to high school. Again. It would hurt. It would hurt beyond words. But whatever doesn`t kill you, makes you stronger. Right? And God knows I need the strength.

One we landed, I bought a new blue Aston Martin. It was pretty. But I liked it because it had speed. Now I knew why the _Cullens _liked speed so much. It was really boring if you went under eighty.

I personally liked to run, myself. But I think people would get a little freaked out if they just saw a blur and felt a gush of wind. I know I would.

While I came out of my musings, I looked at my house in front of me. It was beautiful. Not like_ their_ old house, of course. But defenitley something I would not have bought for myself.

It was a beautiful brick house that sat on a cul-de-sac lot. It had a samll tree by the front door and one by the side oof the part that jutted out a bit on the right.**(A.N:Pic of house on profile!)**

When I was a little girl-a human-I always thought that my prince charming would sweep me up on his stallion and wisk me away to a house-castle- a lot like this.

But I relized the hard way that fairytales weren`t real.

Stupid me for believing they were in the first place.

It was cruel what fairytales did to little girls minds.

It was unfair to think you would get a happy ending, when, in reality, there was nothing happy about it.

For the first day at my new school, I decided I would wear something that would make_ Alice_-see that wasn`t so hard-proud. When I was changed, I decided that I needed to actually have style. So, I studied magazines and T.V., then boom! I had great style.

I picked out a torquise blue shirt that wrapped around the bust. The bust and chest area were made out of silk while the mid-section and sleves were cotton. I had dark washed skinny jeans with grey boots that went over the pant legs. If I was human, I would surley have tripped within seconds. I had a leather grey mini jacket and a white Jimmy Choo studded shoulder bag. I had a grey boow in my wilidly curled hair. My thumb had a plastic ring that I got from a vending machine about fifty years ago.**(A.N:pic of outfit on profile!)**

_I just couldn`t wait `till I got to go back to hell-school,excuse my foul language._ Yeah, major sarcasm there. Another miserable two years.

Two years of trying to blend in when I knew I couldn`t. So why did I always put myself through this kind if hell? I don`t really have an answer to that question. But, maybe, maybe someday I will.

The worst part(s) of my day would have to be gym, and, lunch. Firstly, gym. Defenitley. I was the clumsiest human alive. I somehow carried that trait on with me in this stupid life.

How? I have no idea. I mean, vampires are _supposed_ to be _graceful._ G-r-a-c-e-f-u-l. Not _clumsy._ And, I could still blush. So, that meant everytime I tripped, I could still blush. Yeeeaaaahhhhh.......not the best quality if you ask me.

I hated lunch. Despised it. Why? Because all those hormonal teenagers are talking and smacking their disgusting food. And it`s so much worse with my extra-sensitive hearing!

And these are eighty percent why I hated going to school. Again and again. _And again._

While I was ranting on and on in my mind, I hadn`t noticed that I had already pulled into the school parking lot. The school was just like I remembered it. Samll, with a lot of buildings clustered around. It looked like an apartment complex.

I pulled into a parking space that was free and near the front office. I parked, turned off my car and started my walk up to the office to get my schedule. That`s when thw whispers started.

_O my God! She`s gorgous! Ugh, probly one of thos stuck up rich girls._ I looked to my right and saw a red headed girl talking to a fake blonde. The blonde saw me looking and widened her eyes. I simply just raised my eyebrow while the red head was looking baack to see why her friend wasn`t paying any attention to her.

When she saw that I was within hearing distance, she blushed tomatoe red. I was honestly hurt. And confused if i was being honest. I didn`t look much different than when I was human. I still had my long bllack hair, heartshape face, and pouty lips.

The only things that really changed was I grew no more than an inch, and my cheeckbone were more sculpted.

I sighed turning around knowing I would hit the glass doors if I didn`ty turn around.

The office was......the same. It still had the plants with over cluttered desk. The smae "type" of lady stll worked there. She was maybe,mid to late fourties, with red hair and glasses thar were perched on her slightly up-turned nose.

"Hi. I`m the new student, Isabella Swan."The lady stopped what she was doing and looked at me. When she looked at me, her eyes became slightly unfocased and she looked at me in wonder and.....awe?

"O, yes here`s your schedule dear. O and a map so you don`t get lost." I smiled gratefully and said a polite thank-you while reaching for the door.

I saw that we had about twenty more minutes until classes satrted so I went back to my car and perched my self on the hood.

And with what I saw next, if I were still human, I would have died right there and then.

Beacause standing in front of a silver volvo.....were the _ Cullens._

* * *

**Hey! **

OOOOO.......**It`s the Cullens..... Wow...I didn`t see that coming. lol. Should I do any of the Cullens p.o.v or should I just stick with wrting Bella`s? Review or P.M me! I honestly don`t care which. The third chap. should be up soon.**


	3. AN:

I have a new pole up....When I get fifteen votes, I`ll poste a new chapter for all the stories, then I`ll work on the one that won.....But, knowing me, I`ll update a lot sooner than fifteen votes

:D

Don`t you see how awesomee I am?


	4. Hey, so heres the thing

I have a new account, so I`m rewriting all my stories....but there going to be the same but make more sense and be longer.....hopefully.(: The username is MidnightSeductress95. It may change in the future.


End file.
